


maybe a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories.

by queenclarityblu



Series: highschool sweethearts [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 1k words of being a blushy mess, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because ive never written that before and i need to, bede gets the fuck beat out of him like he deserves, he made hop cry its fair, i cannot stop writing, i cant feel my teeth theyre all gone, i feel like ive put too many tags on this, i wrote this at 5am and had to edit in the morning, id do it without hesitation, im so gay for hop part 3000, in my original draft bonnie was gonna pummel bede into the dirt, its 3am please kill me, last second i just said YEAH WHY NOT THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, my normie friend is next to me rn, please help this is so bad.., this took me 3 days to write because i procrastinate so bad, to just fucking. CLOCK bede, what i would give for a version of the game where i have the option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclarityblu/pseuds/queenclarityblu
Summary: a hundred good stories makes me interesting at parties, yeah..♡during their adventure, hop challenges bede to let bonnie go on ahead, and bonnie isn't the happiest when she hears about the things bede said.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: highschool sweethearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	maybe a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, I got this! You go on ahead, we'll meet in Hammerlocke!"

Famous last words, she supposed. Bonnie looked on worriedly, only to see Hop grinning and Bede looking like, well, the prick he is. She shrugged and bid Hop a 'good luck!', tossing her pokeball in her hand like keys before catching it and walking off through the wild area, gone to train her pokemon and prepare for gyms as she hears the battle start behind her. It doesn't cross her mind to worry about Hop. Bede was a strong trainer with potential, she'd give him that much, but Hop wasn't her rival for nothing. Bede, as much as the problematic asshole he was, was no match for Hop. So Bonnie lets the thought clear and tries to not look back to see the battle as she lets her pokemon- a newly evolved Sylveon- out of the ball to walk with her, and she sighs gently as the rain fades away.

It's a while of training and battling and holy _shit_ she's out of potions- when she feels her Rotom phone vibrate violently in her bag, and it flies out to meet her face. She finds it to be a call from Hop, where he is very visibly upset. It's even still raining where he is in the wild area...

"Hey, Bonnie!" He smiles, very clearly not actually happy. "I-I got caught up with something, so I might take a bit before I meet you in Hammerlocke.." He trails off.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Bonnie asks, worried as her Sylveon- named Nico- climbs up onto her shoulder to observe what was happening. 

"I-I'm fine! You don't gotta worry. I just- I lost to Bede, and.." He trails off again. "He said.. a lot of things." 

Bonnie gasps, clearly offended this asshole decided to upset her best friend. "You're shitting me? I'm sorry, Hop.. I'll take care of it. I'll see you in Hammerlocke and we'll talk there, 'kay?" 

Hop looks up, slightly worried and upset. "Don't tell me you're gonna go battle him-" He starts.

"Oh, no no no!" Bonnie rushes, voice reminiscent of her Alolan accent. "I'll take care of it another way. I'll see you in Hammerlocke, alright?" 

Hop seems a bit cheered up, but not enough. "Alright, I'll see ya, Bon." The call hangs up, and the Rotom phone flies back into Bonnie's bag, and it's now she shows she's literally _fuming_ with rage. Nico hops off her shoulder and looks up at her, concern laced in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Nico.." Bonnie breathes. "I'll handle this.. civily." 

Bonnie races to Hammerlocke, Nico following close before eventually returning to his pokeball. Probably a good thing. It's not a long conversation with the challenge worker, who checks to make sure Bonnie has all three badges she's earned so far. But it's even shorter before Bede saunters his stuck up ass to shove Bonnie aside, to show off his own badges. It's not a hard shove, just a push of her shoulder with his hand. But it set her off. Behind her back, as she watches Bede brag to the league worker, she releases her Mimikyu, named Melody. Melody was as much as a trouble maker as Bonnie was, and understood the signal to cause a distraction to get the challenge worker to look away.

It works, and he automatically snaps up to look to the loud noise and explosion Melody had caused. "Excuse me. You may enter Hammerlocke, Challenger Bede, I need to go check what happened." He rushes, before running past Bonnie to go find the source. Score. Bede mutters something insulting to the worker that goes unheard and begins to saunter up the steps. 

"Hey, Bede!" Bonnie shouts, catching him by the hood of his stupid looking jacket. He snaps around as Bonnie lets go.

"Get your hands off me- what do you want?" He asks, impatient as he crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Upset I made Hop face such a humiliating defeat? Get over it, you probably won't even be seeing him for a while. He'll probably withdraw from the challenge-" Bede goes off, making Bonnie only seethe with rage more, before she grabs the 'collar' of his jacket, and pulls him close, his feet hovering off the ground. 

"Listen here, asshole." Bonnie says in a low, low voice. Bede seemed to be a mix of offended and only slightly fearful. Not too much, because why would you fear someone shorter than you? But fearful. "I don't give a fuck if you defeat Hop. I don't care if he loses to you, because that's a part of being a trainer. Where you crossed the line, was insulting and hurting my best friend. You're an asshole, Bede." 

"What of it?" Bede asks. "Get off me. I have a meeting with the Chairman to attend." He rolls his eyes, which sets Bonnie off finally. She drops him, and his feet hit the ground a bit hard, but it's not the end of the encounter when she pulls back her arm and decks Bede straight in the face. 

Bede yelps and pulls back, hand over his nose as Bonnie shakes off her hand, the jolt of the impact echoing up her arm, and she already feels her knuckles bruise, but it doesn't stop her from shoving him down. She doesn't care if this is an unfair fight. She doesn't care if this could get her in trouble. Bonnie doesn't let people fuck with people who she loves. He hits the ground hard with another yelp of pain.   
  
"What's wrong with you!?" He shouts. "The Chairman will hear of this!" He threatens, over a likely broken nose. 

"I'll do more than break your nose if he does." Bonnie mutters, but Bede hears it clear as he mutters some insult she didn't care about and picked himself up off the ground, and runs off into the city, probably towards the Pokemon Center. Melody returns to Bonnie, and observes the bruised knuckles and chooses not to question it as she returns to her pokeball. Bonnie hears footsteps behind her, but she's still seething so much she doesn't look up from her hand as she breathes heavily. 

"Bonnie! What was that!?" Hop shouts, running up to Bonnie and placing a hand on her shoulder as she turns her head to him. Hop clearly hadn't observed the whole scene, and very much wanted context. But Bonnie was more concerned she could still see that he was very upset about whatever Bede had said. 

"Let's... go to a hotel and talk about it." Bonnie breathes. She lets her arm fall to her side as Hop agrees, and pulls out some pocket money to start counting as they make the way to the Inn.

* * *

Bonnie pays, against Hop's insisting, and because hotel staff sucks and this is a fanfiction, they wind up in a room with only one bed. Bonnie sits down on the edge of the bed, dropping her bag and hat somewhere on the floor, and pats the bed next to her, wanting Hop to sit down as well. "Well?" Bonnie asks. 

"Well.. Bede wiped the floor with me.." Hop laughs bitterly. "And that's fine, I can take a loss! It's part of what we do. But he started saying I was dragging Lee's name through the mud, being so rubbish.. and I can't get those words out of my head!" Hop turns to face Bonnie, and she nods in understanding as he continues. "If I'm weak, then people will think Lee's weak, when he's not! He's the unbeatable champion!" Hop continues.

"..You're not weak, though." Bonnie stops him. "Hop, you're the strongest person I know. You've managed to wipe my team with ease before! You're strong as hell. I wouldn't call anyone else my rival. And you know what? You're not Lee. Your strength doesn't equal his. You're stronger than Lee, first of all, and you're two different separate people, second off." Bonnie pauses to put her hands on Hop's shoulder, and it's clear he's not convinced but.. anything helps. "You're strong as hell, Hop. And honestly? Fuck Bede." She laughs bitterly, before raising her hand to show her bruised knuckles. "And let's be real, he gets under all of our skin sometimes."

Hop gasps as Bonnie lets go of him. "You punched him!?" He shouts, shocked. Bonnie recalls, Hop's never really seen her pissed.. 

"I got upset, because he made you upset.. and I didn't handle it well.." Bonnie trails. "But hey! All's over with. The lesson is, Bede's an asshole who gets to a lot of people for the wrong reasons. His opinion doesn't matter, and he won't ever be as close to winning this as you, with that attitude of his." She grins, ignoring the ache in her knuckles. Hop seems a bit better, but honestly is still fretting about Bonnie's hand.

"I can't believe you punched him.." He laughs quietly, raising the mood as he leans over the bed to find his own bag, and pulling out bandages. "Give me your hand." 

Bonnie rolls her eyes as he sticks out her hand, and Hop takes it gently and sits back up with the bandages in his other hand. "Did you hurt him badly?"

"Confident I broke his nose." Bonnie grins. Hop rolls his eyes as he tends to her hand, and they continue to make jokes and laugh. Not after long, yet after a bit of wincing, her hand is treated.

"I don't understand why you insist on bandaging my hand." Bonnie says, staring out the window to see the sun setting. 

"You went for all the trouble.. just for me.." Hop mutters. Clearly, it's not the full statement, but it gets the point across. There's no real point in bandaging the bruises, aside from keeping Bonnie from slamming her hand against a door like the dumbass she tends to be or something, but the thought counted.

She waits a few beats, before muttering: "Sun's going down.. and I..already paid for a room..." She's hopeful he doesn't insist on finding his own room, because she doesn't mind sharing, and she doesn't want him to waste any money.

"..Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, Bonnie?" He asks. Fucking SCORE. 

"O-Oh! Yeah, o-of course.." Bonnie trails, rubbing the back of her neck. Hop nods, before they both stand up awkwardly. This is just a sleepover, right? They'd had a lot of those before. Usually at Bonnie's house, cause her mom was always at work, but that's not the point. After a solid 5 beats of painfully awkward silence, the two agreed to change into sleep clothes in other rooms. After a few minutes, Hop walks out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt, to find Bonnie in a tank top and shorts, taking off her glasses.

Hop grins, as he holds up three fingers from where he stands near the doorway. "How many fingers am I holding up?" A question he teased Bonnie with many times when they were kids.

Bonnie sighs. "Three, you asshole." But the insult is lighthearted as she starts giggling herself, and Hop laughs at her reaction. Bonnie lays down on one side of the bed as she takes the second to just _bask_ in the awkward silence, as their laughter dies away. Hop sits down on the other side of the bed, and it's so violently awkward Bonnie could bathe and drown in it. 

"Good night, Hop.." Bonnie mumbles after a minute, facing away from him as she sets her phone on the bedside table in front of her.

"G'night, Bon." Hop says back, and Bonnie feels the cold distance as he faces away from her as well. There's a barrier between them, and the entire scenario tests their boundaries. Of course, as childhood friends, they'd been close together before, but with maturity comes.. the tone of the action changes. Before this, even before the gym challenge, Hop probably could've kicked down the door to Bonnie's house and jumped in her bed to see what she was watching on her phone, and she would've shrugged it off as a casual Tuesday. But now, as they grew older and began to mature, it seemed to have a different meaning. Childhood crush? Friend you just like way too much to be normal? Who the fuck knows. Being 15 is weird, mate. Bonnie spends a long time, silently thinking to herself, and a lot more time wishing she could turn over and be closer to Hop. For her, it really wasn't the 'being in the same bed' part that was uncomfortable, it was the 'you're so close but so far and goddamn please i just want to hold you in my arms' that did it. The whole thing where she had to keep herself distanced and stiff as to not disturb Hop. 

Bonnie shivers, cold as all fuck even under the blanket, and slowly gets out of the bed as to not disturb Hop. She looks around the dark room, even more blind than she was an hour ago, hopeful to find wherever she threw one of her jackets. After a solid 5 minutes of tripping over herself and bonking her head into random shit, she finally picks up a jacket that she's just gonna assume is hers and put it on. She slips it on and it feels big on her, but she can't fucking see so as long as it stays on her she didn't care. She holds it close, the jacket oddly warmer than anything else as she silently slips back onto her side of the bed.

She sighs in silence, before she hears Hop shuffling in his sleep behind her. She doesn't bother to turn around or look at him, that is until he wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her close with a shockingly strong grip. It's very, very obvious, from his calm breathing and shut eyes that he's just asleep and not necessarily aware of what he's doing right now. At least, that's what Bonnie tells herself as he sets his head on her shoulder. Bonnie's heart is screaming, but she doesn't attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. It was close and warm, just what she had wanted, and she found it easier to drift off as she relaxed into the touch.

* * *

When Bonnie wakes up, she finds her head laying on Hop's chest, and their legs tangled together. His arms are still around her, holding her tight, as if afraid to let her go. Which, y'know, she was fine with, she was so touch starved, but she also needed to get up and go _do_ things. She tries to wriggle out of his grip slowly, but her plan is foiled by him pulling her closer. For someone who's fucking _asleep_ he seems to be strong as all hell. She looks up at his face, to see him sleeping peacefully, and swoons for a second before flicking him on the nose to wake him up. Which, doesn't work so she has to do it like three more times.

He stirs gently, very clearly barely aware of his surroundings. He groans as Bonnie laughs. "You awake yet, sleepyhead?" She asks.

He blinks his eyes awake slowly, and rubs one eye with his freehand that wasn't around Bonnie. And then he looks down, and realizes that he's holding her close, and legit freaks out as he jumps back and lets her go as Bonnie laughs. "I-I'm so sorry Bon! I-I didn't r-r-realize!" He stutters, face flaring red as a Cheri berry. 

Bonnie continues to laugh as she stands up and leaves the bed, watching Hop bury his face in his hands in the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, it's fine." She reassures. "I didn't mind it.." The second part is more quiet, and she's not sure if Hop heard it, and she's not going to ask. She hears him exhale deeply as she picks up her phone and checks any notifications she has. She hears Hop start to laugh quietly to himself, which causes her to look over her shoulder and see what he was laughing at.

"What're you laughing at?" She asks curiously.

He takes a second to breathe as Bonnie puts her glasses on. "Did you- Is there a reason you're wearing my jacket?" He asks, now smug grin very clearly gracing his face as Bonnie looks down to realize she in fact was wearing his jacket and she in fact was a fucking dumbass. Now it was her turn to go beet red, as she went to take off the jacket.

"O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I- I was looking for one of mine- and it was dark- And I-I didn't realize-" Bonnie stutters, clearly struggling to take off the jacket because she's an idiot. Hop walks up to her calmly and stops her, fixing the jacket around her shorter frame.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got other jackets." He grins. "Plus, it looks cute on you." He shrugs, making Bonnie literally blue screen. He doesn't seem to register that he said it either, as it takes a second before his face turns red again, and they're both blushing messes.

Today was gonna be a long day.

And Bonnie sure was gonna have _something_ on her mind when she fought Bea today. 

**Author's Note:**

> no, i ain't scared of you no more. no, i ain't scared of you no more!


End file.
